let's take the highroad
by SchmidtForLife
Summary: I don't know if it's love.But if it isn't.It might actually be the closest thing to love I'll ever witness.And it's love,sort off..For you,James.


Let's take the high road.

Summary;-' I don't know if it's if it isn' might actually be the closest thing to love I'll ever it's love,sort off..For you,James.' Scouting for girl. Not a lovesong.

Everything was being thrown around in the room Kendall and James wasn't the first time the two boys had a fight,they only seemed to get more and more serious every were pieces of broken glass from the frames James hit off the dresser and pillows and blankets Kendall yanked off the beds were covering the clothes filled and Kendall had tried to kick each other out of the room and with that also all the clothes,shoes,papers and everything they 's how James' watch ended up in the sink and the collection of Kendall's colorful beanies on the only just got fisted Kendall's shirt and pinned him to the two boys had started a physical fight in which James gave Kendall a bleeding lip,his green shirt covered in blood and the left side of James face had turned into a slightly blue,purple-ish colored was stronger than he now James overpowered him and pushed him against the left wall of the room.

-'I should kill you right now,you know that?'

-'I'm not afraid of you!'Kendall spat.

James laughed a dark,evil laugh.

-'Not yet.'

-'Go ahead,hit me…If you dare.'

James raised his fist but Kendall was faster and pushed James to the 's where the guys wrestled and covered in blood and bruises and black and ,before they killed eachother,(they would have if they got the chance.)Logan came saw what was happening,called Carlos and tried to pull Kendall away from wasn't until Carlos came in and got James out off the room that Kendall calmed down.

-'What's wrong with you?'Logan asked angrily.

-'With me?What's wrong with Diamond?'

-'Diamond,Kendall?Really?'

He just rolled his eyes at Logan.

-'Kendall,you could've killed him!'

-'That's what I was going for…'

-'KENDALL?!'

Kendall rolled his eyes again and pushed Logan out off the he was faster and grabbed Kendall by the wrist.

-'I don't think you want to go in there.'

-'I need to be in the kitchen.'

-'Why?'

-'Because that's where the knives are…'

-'Okay,now I'm sick of it!'

Logan dragged Kendall away from the door and sat him down on the started pacing through the room.

-'What is going on now?I'm sick of this fighting.'

-'Well…He told me I was fake…I told him he has no talent and that he didn't

belong in I tried to throw his stuff did he…'

Logan rolled his eyes and called Carlos and James in.

-'Okay…We made a asked your mother and she agreed.'

-'In what?'James asked.

-'We're going on a roadtrip.'

-'What?'Kendall and James both asked in a yell.

-'Carlos and I were thinking about driving to Minnesota to visit our

you are mom says it'll fix the group's it's a chance

to fix whatever is going between you two.'

James and Kendall looked at eachother with death glares and then back at Carlos and Logan.

-'How?'Kendall asked.

-'We'll cross Arizona,Utah,Wyoming with a visit to Yellowstone park and the

Dakotas in nine days.'

-'And sleeping?'

-'We'll bring tents but mostly hotels.'

James' eyes widened.

-'You have got to be kidding me?I am not sleeping in a tent,that will ruin my

hair.'

-'Oh?So you want me to call your mom and tell her you don't want to

see her?'Logan threatened.

-'Well..Now that I think about it too late to consider sleeping in a tent?'

And that was how the boys ended up stuffing their bags in the trunk of the .Knight said goodbye to her boys,made sure Kendall's phone was charged and waved the four boys first halfhour was rather was driving,Carlos was in the passengers seat with his feet resting on the dashboard and window were having an absent conversation about the weather and how beautiful California actually and James were in the back,as far away from eachother as was saying anything to they stopped at a gas station to get some drinks and and Carlos left Kendall and James alone in the car.

James whispered something so quiet that Kendall couldn't understand.

-'What?'

-'I said can't we leave this behind us?It was a mistake…but we're going to

be here for nine days,it won't be fun for any of us if we keep fighting.'

-'Just shut up,James,okay?Just shut up.'

-'Yeah…Okay.'

James gave Kendall one last and hopeful stare and rolled his window down too.A bit later Carlos and Logan came the fighting was over the atmosphere was way better and every one got really happened between the boys was something none of them would James Kendall know James would crawl next to him and attack his lips with his own?Not in a million years.I mean sure he heard James sometimes in the every normal boy had wet dreams sometimes,right?He hadn't paid any attention so it had to be a coincidence when he heard "Kendall,pleas!",moans it came together that one his diary filled with his and James' ,explanations of how much he loved didn't know what to think of those he might as well not think that was what he was trying to do now.

The rest of the car ride was filled with laughter,singing and arguments about the number of yellow cars on the they ended up in Yuma, sun was slowly setting and a nice shade of dark red was coloring the guys had never been in Yuma before and when they crossed the border,they immediately regretted the fact that they never was something between city and roads were left empty and the only car on the way was the black Ford they were windows were up again and the only sound that was made was the silent creaking of a disturbing one was amazed by the sight of a beautiful finding the entrance Logan pulled the car into the boys set up their tents by a nearby lake,not too far from where the car was made a fire,cooked,made some smores and Kendall played the worlds most famous camping Logan was he and Carlos decided Carlos would drive the next piece and then they went to sleep,leaving James and Kendall alone by the talked at first but that soon turned into staring into the fire while Kendall was trying to replace the broken string of his a few fifty tries he came to the conclusion that he couldn't replace it in the dark and that he'd do it in the car the next he sat down next to James.

-'Brr..It's cold.'James said while shivering.

-'You want my sweater?'

-'Oh,that's not necessary…'

-'I'm not going to sit here while my friend freezes to death.'

-'Seriously,it's okay.'

-'James..Don't be so stubborn!Just take the damn sweater!'

-'I can take care of myself!You're not my mom!'

-'Yeah,like you'd listen to her!'

James jumped forward and grabbed the collar of Kendall's faces were now a few inches apart.

-'Shut up about my mom..At least mine doesn't baby me.'

-'Shut the freaking hell up!'

-'Make me…'

Kendall reached forward and slammed his lips against he pushed Kendall wasn't shocked and let he fisted James' shirt and pushed him down to the ground.

-'What's the matter with you?I know you want this..I read your wet

dreams you have of me..I hear you moaning my name every night…'

He sat down on James' stomach and startled his leaned in and kissed him nice,not sweet..But rude and pushed his tongue against James' and discovered every angle of his hands went underneath the brunette's shirt and practically scratched their way fingers went to the loops of James' belt and started unbuttoning his James wouldn't let pushed him off and Kendall fell to the ground.

-'Stop that,Kendall!Get the hell away from me!'

Then he stood up and made his way to his tent leaving Kendall wondering why James pushed him then again,he didn't even know why he did in the first place.

The next morning was was driving and Logan was singing in himself,so quietly they couldn't even understand was acting like he forgot what after their little session,Kendall went to sleep too,finding James wide apologized and James just said 'Whatever…'.But now James' feet were laying in Kendall's lap while he was reading a story some girl posted on his had one hand resting on James' knee and the other one was playing with a loose thread of fabric at the end of James' sat like that for quite a while until he felt the legs underneath his hands moving away from his lap,He looked a side and saw James looking at him with big eyes.

-'Something wrong,James?'

-'Oh?No..Not atole.'He said while smiling and laying his feet back down in Kendall's rolled his window down and let his hair flow by the couldn't help but think how beautiful he was…Wait,what?

-'This is probably the worst and ugliest room I have ever been in…'

-'Oh,well excuse-me,James,for not booking us four rooms in the freakin' Hilton'

The boys were spending the second night of their roadtrip in a crappy motel Logan found going through a second rate was smart enough to book the suite for four it wasn't anything special.A tiny kitchen,a tiny couch,one TV,a tiny bathroom and in the middle of the room four made is more they thought.

-'Well,you did the best you can,Loges…'Kendall said while patting his back.

Then they each chose a took the one by the window,James the one across Kendall's,Logan the one next to James' and Carlos the one across Logan' ordered some roomservice,watched a rented movie and went to bed.

James shot another glance at his watch laying on the night just couldn't get _any_ the image of the crazy eyes of his best friend attacking him with his lips wasn't quite helping was three in the morning and everything about the room seemed to sleep except for sink,the fridge,the TV and based on the loud snores,even 's when James decided to turn his back at everything and ignore the imaginary footsteps he seemed to hear,coming his had his eyes focused on the curtains so much he didn't even notice the bed thought the breaths were breezes and he hoped the noises and groans were from a ghost or even a monster underneath his when he felt the arms twisting around his body and locking themselves around James' stomach he knew it couldn't be wind,monsters or any other paranormal had to be one of his succeeded in turning his body around and saw closed eyelids covered with a stroke of blond,messy eyes got his arms free from Kendall's deathgrip and shook the blonde's shoulder until he caught a glimpse of green eyes.

-'What are you doing here?'He asked in a whisper.

-'Doing this the right way..'He said while burying his head in James shoulder.

James was couldn't bring out any Kendall understood.

-'You don't need to say hold me.I'm lonely and I can't sleep.'

So James lay down on his back and pulled Kendall closer to his snuggled deeper into the tanned pulled the blankets over both of their trembling had never been this close to eachother in their entire placed his arm around Kendall's shoulder as Kendall started leaving a trail of small kisses on James' chest and James didn't quite believe his actions and thought Kendall's lack of sleep was just kicking Kendall was done he buried his head back in James' neck and wishpered;

-'I love you,Diamond…'

-'Sure,Kendall,Sure…'

If only he knew what Kendall said was true…

The bright sunshine was falling onto James' face.A smile came to his face when he looked a precious blonde was still laying besides of his arms draped over James' head buried in his was gently stroking Kendall's looked so peaceful when he was every breath he took the hair above his eyes went up a to keep it short,he looked absolutely no matter how cute he looked and no matter how he was completely under James' touch,James still thought that he did all this because,or he couldn't sleep or a confirmed apology was coming James' didn't matter which was one of the two it was,he wouldn't fall for fast but gently James freed himself from Kendall and went into the tiny kitchen where he started making coffee with the tiny coffee machine,thinking of an excuse he could tell Logan and Carlos when they woke up and found Kendall in James' bed.

And when that time came James told them Kendall and he switched was easy and believable and they bought when Kendall himself woke up,he didn't even need an just pretended like nothing knew this was coming and he wouldn't let it get in the for James there wasn't any other solution than ignoring Kendall for the rest of the day and possibly for the rest of the trip…

That time came again when the road was was laughing his ass off because this old lady dropped her groceries on the pavement and Logan was screaming to pull over and help now the front of the car was empty while the old lady was telling her whole life to Carlos and wasn't paying attention when he felt a warm feeling in his looked down to see Kendall smiling up to him.

-'Hey.'He said in a silly way.

James couldn't help his chuckle.

-'Hey to you too…'So far for the ignoring part.

-'So about last night?Are you mad for me just getting in without asking?'

-'Kendall,seriously cut the act…It's not fun.'

-'What act?'He asked while lifting his head up.

-'That act!The whole morning you pretended like nothing now

Suddenly you do…I don't need that!'

Kendall sat up straight and took a few seconds to think of what he would say next and then without warning;

-'Well Goddamned James what was I suppose to do?You honestly thought I

would wake up and scream from the damn rooftops that I slept in my best

friend's bed?I don't even know why I did that.I don't know how I'm

suppose to feel right now,or what to I sure as hell know that I will not

tell Logan or Carlos about if you really think this is an act,go ahead.I

know what I said last night and I don't have the guts to repeat I swear to

my life,that I ment it.'

Kendall leaned back in his felt incredibly guilty.

-'Kendall,I didn't mean to hurt you…I'm sorry.'He said while letting his hand fall onto his faced that moment the guys entered the car.

-'Okay,I swear I'm never helping old people 's get away from here!'

Kendall laid his feet down in James' lap and shot him a little smile.A smile that meant the world to James.

So the boys ended up in were this beautiful park called Delano Park and that's where the boys set up their and Logan,and even James wondered why Kendall wanted a tent for it was busy and overfull and hot in the way too small for three people decided to take a break from being so pressed up against Logan and took a walk around the past the car and when he did,he saw something reflection of a light was shining onto the car's front an 'I'm not scared!' moment,he turned let out a sigh of relieve when he noticed it came from the blue tent Kendall was laying even three seconds later it went away light off or on,he was awake,that was more could use some one to talk since the others were snuggled up to eachother in a hot and small tent,Kendall was his only walked up to it as quiet as possible and while doing that he realized Kendall would highly possibly kick him out if he asked if he could come very still he unzipped the was completely dark but he saw Kendall's was laying on his side with his head buried in his sweater and his almost naked body out of the sleeping him there,so peaceful made him think of an idea that was completely and utterly mad,but brilliant and pleasant must it he had to do is make a he zipped up the tent with the most force he had in his muscled immediately jumped up and put his hand over his still couldn't see a thing,neither could Kendall but his guesses were had to be the one in front of him.

-'James?Is that you?'He whispered.

-'Shhh…'James put his finger on his lips not that anyone could see it.

Strange as it was,James crawled could feel that Kendall turned on his back and laid his head down on his sweater could've sworn he knew what was had to adjust to the darkness but it didn't take long to find Kendall's legs,knees and a few areas above set his legs down on either sides of, Kendall's body and practically raised himself on top of heard Kendall's breath getting heavier and heavier with every spot James V-lines on his stomach,the abs,reaching higher,his chest and then his the dark was still overpowering the small surface of the tent,James looked into Kendall's eyes and Kendall looked back,nodded and James knew now,that this was reached forward and for Kendall to lean in for all they had both been waiting for their entire and it finally was like their lips were made for one else,just was like they weren't even in a tent were nothing more then bodies becoming an unknown reflex Kendall opened his mouth enough so James could let his tongue discover the rest of Kendall's warm raised his hand and let it drop in James' ,soothingly and ' hand was placed on Kendall's

a bit of pressure so he could remain the position he was in sure he wouldn't collapse right there and took them both a lot of courage to pull man up and face the fact that were completely and madly in love with best friends,two it wasn't what they wanted to think about right now,what they wanted to there was simply and they knew they had to be correct,no way around it.

James' head was buried in Kendall's cozy they were,both halfnaked, cuddled up to eachother felt like meant to for 'd see in the morning whether or not the feelings stayed the same or if maybe,there wasn't anything happening between them,that Kendall just enjoyed a midnight adventure for the second time in a for now,they were Kendall and James,the love interests,the loverboys,the whatever you called people like to rest of the way it was suppose to atleast,maybe.

Kendall draped an arm over James' side and pulled him bodies were both dripping with that reminded James of something,sweat he saw earlier in the .Weird that he connected sweat with he couldn't help seeing his other friend when he noticed the drips on Kendall's bare chest.

-'Hey,Kendall?'

He hummed in an answer and looked down at James.

-'I know it sounds stupid but what are we going to tell Logan and Carlos?'

-'I think it's best if we don't tell them anything for now.'

-'Really?'

Kendall gave James a small kiss on the lips and said.

-'They wouldn't understand…'

James knew Kendall had decided the conversation was over with that last sentence and snuggled deeper into his shoulder while placing one of hands in the crook of Kendall's neck.

-'How long have you been in love with me?'

James' question got through to Kendall's took his arm from its original position and looked about his answer,James a few minutes he looked down James right in between the eyes.

-'James,I honestly don't know.'

James Kendall took as a request for further he gave him.

-'Sometimes there just is this one or girl,doesn't you

Smile About everything they say,even the stupid believe there is

Nothing that can change what you is this thing in the pit

Of your stomach that makes you want to laugh and cry at the same time.

A feeling for saying anything you want without even thinking about it.

I don't know if it's if it isn' might actually be the closest thing to

Love I'll ever it's love,sort off..For you,James.

When it happened?I don't that it you,I do know.

Kendall positioned his arm around James dark was still overpowering but the two boys were used to it and began to see everything a bit brighter had to think of something and couldn't help a looked down again.

-'I just think it's funny,you a week ago,we were fighting about

the same now we're wrapped around ,right?'

Kendall laughed too James closer and placed a tiny kiss on the top of his head."You're amazing."He told him he wanted to go to he had no other choice than going back to his own got outside with reaching the other and James got intertwined in an intimate embrace.A quick but passionate kiss followed.

-'Goodnight.'Kendall whispered to James' lips.

When he turned around James was paralyzed by the wonderful night he had gone through a wonderful wasn't real,like one of his that same guy woke him up and made him remember everything was unbelievably real once again.

-'Hey,James?'He looked up and saw Kendall standing at a save distance.

-'What?'He asked quietly.

-'I love you.'

James' face brightened up even more.

-'I love you too!'

Kendall made a thumbs up sign and disappeared into the turned around again and went inside his Carlos and Logan were still in the same pressed up laid down underneath his blanket again and couldn't help but think about would he be doing?Is he thinking about him too?Ofcourse he knew with the help of the beautiful blonde running through his mind,he fell asleep in no time…

In the car ruled a whole different was laughing,the radio was turned up at its highest volume and Kendall and James were sitting closer to eachother than they had ever had been in the three days of this James was in the driver's seat and Logan was sitting next to him,Kendall was doing everything he could to have atleast underarms which he was bent forward and his left arm was laying on the arm of James' seat where in a 'complete coincidence' James' right arm was laying one of the two boys said something funny or just something in general they shared a look that only they could understand.

But once again it took Logan and Carlos less than an hour to have to go to the stopped at the nearest gasstation and decided to make a quick stop at the counter too,since there was a beautiful blonde girl standing behind for Kendall and James to take the crawled to the back of the car and laid down in the took that as a chance to make a crawled in between James' legs and laid his head down on his he gave him a few kisses and James ran his fingers through the blonde kept repeating 'I love you.' Causing James to smile and say it back a few reached forward and kissed James on the innocent kiss that quickly turned into a not so innocent full-on make-out were so into eachother and eachother's pants,they didn't even hear the backdoors swing open.

-'What the-'Carlos was standing in the doorstep and Logan was peaking behind his shoulder.

Kendall jumped up and bumped his head against the leaned all the way back to the door,both looking as innocent as possible.

-'Uhh,hi 't see you there…'Kendall was the first to speak up.

-' the heck is going on?'Carlos asked with a shocked expression.

-'When did you came?'

-'Right on time to see you slam your tongue into James' mouth.'

-'And to see James' hands go down your unbuttoned jeans.'

Everyone was shocked at Logan's he didn't quite expression turned from shocked to mad.

-'What?Am I not aloud to say something when I see my best friends jerking

eachother off right in front me?'

That was 's hands were down James' pants as well as James' hands were

down Kendall' Logan didn't stop,no he kept going.

-'Or when I see my best friends exchanging their saliva?I mean,come on Kendall

when you broke apart their literally was a thread of spit connecting you.I

could actually see your tongues swirling around eachother because you didn't

even have the decency to close your Goddamn next time you don't

want me to say something,don't practically fuck eachother right in front of

me!'

James looked down and was making his way to the driver's seat.

-'I'm down and do not speak!'Logan yelled at James.

In less then seconds James was down again buckled up and between James and Kendall was Carlos with an apologetic look on his embarrassed for Logan's wasn't the fact that they were a couple that pissed Logan off,he was a very loving person,open for every kind of was the fact that they were sneaking around behind his back that made him so was James nor Kendall would like shutting up,like Logan told them,seemed like the best thing to do.

And the best thing it the evening everything was and Carlos were at one side of the hotelroom's livingroom while Kendall and James were at the other,cuddled up against eachother telling them how they ended up a couple.

-'So you really thought we'd hate you?Come on,guys.'

-'well,you didn't seem too happy 'bout it,Logan.'

-'That's because you were sneaking around behind our back,no one likes that.'

-'we're sorry…'

-'it's okay.'

So the rest of their evening and roadtrip went fighting and day they would tell the world about not .Someday they would organize press conferences and the world would have to face the fact that there wasn't anyone else for they were in love with eachother and that it wouldn't not yet,not were good now,taking the highroad by realizing their feelings for eachother and telling their in their little black car,cuddled up to they all they knew that someday the whole world would take the highroad and realize that this,was nothing but right.

The end.


End file.
